blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mystery Bandit/Gallery/2
Crusher's "Little Trucky" gets taken S1E12 Crusher and Pickle at the park.png S1E12 Crusher upset that he lost.png S1E12 Pickle "Don't cry, Crusher".png S1E12 Pickle cheering Crusher up.png S1E12 Pickle shows a toy truck.png S1E12 Close-up of toy truck.png S1E12 Crusher cuddles the toy truck.png S1E12 Crusher "My favorite toy truck!".png S1E12 Crusher holds up Little Trucky.png S1E12 Crusher plays with Little Trucky.png S1E12 Crusher sends Little Trucky rolling.png S1E12 Little Trucky hits a fire hydrant.png S1E12 Pickle "Playing with your favorite toy did cheer you up".png S1E12 Crusher "You were right".png S1E12 Little Trucky somehow disappeared.png S1E12 Crusher gasps at Little Trucky's disappearance.png S1E12 Crusher frantic.png S1E12 Crusher looks underneath himself.png S1E12 Crusher "HE'S GONE!".png S1E12 Crusher cries.png S1E12 Blaze comes over to Crusher.png S1E12 Crusher "Someone took my favorite toy truck!".png S1E12 Blaze "Not your Little Trucky".png S1E12 Crusher bawling hysterically.png S1E12 AJ "Wait a second".png|Wait a second. S1E12 Muddy tire tracks go right past Crusher.png S1E12 Pickle "What does it all mean?".png S1E12 Blaze "It means".png S1E12 Blaze "The mystery bandit!".png S1E12 Crusher and Pickle "Mystery bandit?!".png|“Mystery bandit?!” S1E12 Crusher and Pickle glancing nervously.png|DUN, DUN, DUNNNNNN! (#2) S1E12 AJ "He took our racing trophy, too".png S1E12 Blaze "Once we find him".png S1E12 Blaze "Follow us!".png S1E12 Pickle cheering.png S1E12 Crusher reluctantly follows Blaze.png The recycling plant S1E12 Blaze, Crusher and Pickle follow the tire trail.png S1E12 Blaze, Crusher and Pickle approach the recycling plant.png S1E12 Blaze comes to a stop.png S1E12 Recycling plant nearby.png S1E12 Blaze "This way, everybody".png S1E12 Blaze and Pickle enter the recycling plant.png S1E12 Crusher enters the recycling plant.png S1E12 Blaze, Crusher and Pickle inside the recycling plant.png S1E12 Recycling plant hard at work.png S1E12 Magnet picking up microwave.png S1E12 Crusher "But where's the mystery bandit?".png S1E12 Mystery bandit outside the recycling plant.png S1E12 Blaze "We can't let him get away".png S1E12 Crusher gets caught in a magnet's field.png S1E12 Crusher "I can't move!".png S1E12 Blaze and Pickle see Crusher caught by magnet.png|Oh, no! S1E12 Magnet tries to pick up Crusher.png|That magnet is trying to pick up Crusher, because he's made of metal! S1E12 Crusher calling for help.png|"HEELLLLLP!!!" S1E12 Pickle "I'll save you".png S1E12 The magnet won't go away.png|The magnets on those machines don't go away until they pick up something metal! S1E12 It needs something metal.png S1E12 Blaze sees objects on a conveyor belt.png S1E12 Which is metal.png S1E12 Blaze gets the frying pan.png S1E12 Blaze throws the frying pan at the magnet.png S1E12 Crusher released from magnetic field.png S1E12 Pickle cheers happily.png S1E12 Pickle "Blaze did it!".png S1E12 Crusher "Let's just get outta here already".png S1E12 Monster Machines at the exit.png S1E12 AJ "I'll get the door".png S1E12 AJ opens the door.png S1E12 Crusher exits the recycling plant.png S1E12 Blaze gets caught in magnet's field.png S1E12 AJ "I'll help you, Blaze!".png S1E12 AJ sees objects on a conveyor belt.png S1E12 Which one of these is metal.png S1E12 AJ gets the shovel.png S1E12 AJ running with shovel.png S1E12 Shovel thrown at the magnet.png S1E12 Blaze released from magnetic field.png S1E12 Blaze and AJ high tire.png S1E12 Blaze about to exit the recycling plant.png S1E12 Blaze jumps out of the recycling plant.png S1E12 Blaze rejoins Crusher and Pickle.png S1E12 Blaze "Good work, everyone".png|"Good work, everyone." S1E12 Blaze "Now let's hurry".png|"Now let's hurry and keep following those tire tracks." S1E12 Crusher "And get Little Trucky Back".png|"Yeah, we've gotta catch that bandit and get Little Trucky back!" S1E12 Blaze giving Crusher puppy dog eyes.png|Way to use those puppy dog eyes, Blaze. S1E12 Crusher "And your trophy too".png|"And your trophy, too." S1E12 Blaze, Crusher and Pickle leave the recycling plant.png S1E12 Blaze, Crusher and Pickle zoom out of sight.png Zeg's spoon gets swiped S1E12 Zeg in the forest.png S1E12 Zeg ready to eat breakfast.png S1E12 Zeg "Zeg have bowl".png S1E12 Zeg "Zeg have cereal".png S1E12 Zeg holds up his spoon.png S1E12 Zeg kissing his spoon.png S1E12 Zeg "Zeg love spoon".png S1E12 Zeg realizes something.png S1E12 Zeg forgot the milk.png S1E12 Zeg puts his spoon down.png S1E12 Zeg goes over to his picnic basket.png S1E12 Zeg getting the milk.png S1E12 Zeg returns to the table.png S1E12 Zeg sees his spoon disappeared.png S1E12 Zeg "Spoon not here".png S1E12 Zeg looks under the table.png S1E12 Zeg hears Blaze's horn.png S1E12 Blaze, Crusher and Pickle stop before Zeg.png S1E12 Blaze asks Zeg what happened.png S1E12 Zeg "Zeg favorite spoon disappear!".png S1E12 AJ "Poor Zeg".png S1E12 Crusher noticing the tire tracks.png S1E12 Blaze and crew look over.png S1E12 Tire tracks go past the table.png S1E12 Pickle comes to a conclusion.png|"Muddy tire tracks? Then that means...Zeg's spoon was taken by..." S1E12 Everyone shouting "THE MYSTERY BANDIT!".png|"THE MYSTERY BANDIT!!!!!" S1E12 Monster Machines and AJ nervous.png|DUN, DUN, DUNNNNNN! (#3) S1E12 Blaze looks ahead.png S1E12 There he goes.png S1E12 Mystery bandit behind a bush.png|There he goes! S1E12 Zeg frantic.png S1E12 Blaze "We can catch him".png S1E12 Blaze and crew "This way".png S1E12 Crusher, Pickle and Zeg follow Blaze.png S1E12 Monster Machines leave the forest.png Blocked by nails S1E12 Monster Machines return to the streets.png S1E12 Blaze "Stay close".png S1E12 Tracks going down a street.png S1E12 Tracks go around that corner.png S1E12 Crusher "Me first!".png S1E12 Crusher wants to catch the mystery bandit.png S1E12 Crusher singing to himself.png S1E12 Crusher losing control.png S1E12 Boxes of nails spill all over the road.png S1E12 Crusher in a daze.png S1E12 We're blocked.png S1E12 Zeg looks at the nails.png S1E12 Crusher "The mystery bandit is gonna get away".png S1E12 Crusher starts bawling again.png S1E12 Blaze "Wait a second".png S1E12 Blaze knows a way.png S1E12 Blaze finds something.png S1E12 It's an electromagnet.png S1E12 Zeg "What that?".png S1E12 Blaze with electromagnet, Zeg amazed.png S1E12 Blaze heads for the nails.png S1E12 Blaze activating the electromagnet.png S1E12 Electromagnet starts collecting nails.png S1E12 It worked.png S1E12 Pickle "Blaze's plan is working!".png S1E12 Crusher "A million nails still on the road".png S1E12 We need to help Blaze.png S1E12 AJ turns on his visor.png|Switching to Visor View. S1E12 Electromagnet starts at 3.png S1E12 Electromagnet gets to 4.png S1E12 Electromagnet gets to 5.png S1E12 Electromagnet gets to 6.png S1E12 Electromagnet gets to 7.png S1E12 Electromagnet gets to 8.png S1E12 Electromagnet gets to 9.png S1E12 Electromagnet reaches 10.png S1E12 The road is clear.png S1E12 Blaze puts the electromagnet away.png S1E12 Blaze "We nailed it!".png|“We nailed it!” LOL! S1E12 Blaze rallying everyone.png S1E12 Monster Machines hurry down the street.png Magnets song S1E12 Monster Machines head for the construction site.png S1E12 Gate closed.png S1E12 Magnet raises the gate.png S1E12 Magnet attracting the gate.png S1E12 Gate gets caught in the magnet.png S1E12 Magnet attracts Blaze.png S1E12 Magnet attracts Pickle.png S1E12 Magnet attracts Zeg.png S1E12 Magnet attracts Crusher.png S1E12 Magnet carries the Monster Machines.png S1E12 Monster Machines caught in the magnet.png S1E12 Magnet deactivates.png S1E12 Monster Machines released from magnet.png S1E12 Monster Machines jump down a box pile.png S1E12 Crusher gets stuck in another magnet.png S1E12 Blaze and Zeg pass another magnet.png S1E12 Crusher and Pickle pass another magnet.png S1E12 Crusher shocked to see the magnet.png S1E12 Magnet follows after Crusher.png S1E12 Magnet gets stuck on Crusher's backside.png S1E12 Pickle tries to pull the magnet off.png S1E12 Pickle removes the magnet.png S1E12 Magnet picks up a metal sheet.png S1E12 Metal sheet laid by pile of pipes.png S1E12 Blaze and Zeg spot the metal ramp.png S1E12 Metal ramp spotted.png S1E12 Blaze and Zeg see the metal ramp.png S1E12 Blaze and Zeg jump the metal ramp.png S1E12 Blaze and Zeg's slow motion jump.png S1E12 Blaze and Zeg land.png S1E12 Blaze and Zeg passing junk.png S1E12 Zeg knocking some junk to a magnet.png S1E12 Junk knocked up to the magnets.png S1E12 Magnets collecting junk.png S1E12 Crusher dodges the magnets.png S1E12 Crusher under one last magnet.png S1E12 Crusher adds a can to the magnet.png To return to the The Mystery Bandit episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries